tickle tortures and king fluffy!
by masterofyokrania
Summary: ...the title says it all : i thik you'll enjoy this,but review please because i need to know if this should be a story or a one-shot! Thank you! *muah!*


*I don't own inuyasha and yes sesshomaru is veryyyyyy out of character, but that's just

for the fun of the story! Ohhh and this is the modern period, New York City, so they

speak English, and they're all in high school except the grown *

"AHHHH-YAHHHH!!" A girl screamed before jumping up onto a wall and jumping

back down to kick her opponent in the face. "heh heh heh, you weakling!" The same girl

said menicly before dropping to the floor and spinning to were she hit her opponent's

legs from the back and sent them tumbling. Since she had hit hard enough the opponent

went down hard so they didn't have time to get up before the girl put her foot on their

back. "You surrender?" She asked in a low voice, but kept a menacing tone.

"…NEVER!" The person screamed before turning, taking her ankle and pulled her on top

of them. Than they rolled over so the girl was beneath the person. "Sesshomaru! Come

on, you said we could practice and practice only, not play around!" The girl yelled before

giggling from sesshomaru's tickle torture. "Ohhh but kagome, im having so much fun!

And you hurt me when we fight, I mean yes we can train but you don't have to be so

harsh!" Sesshomaru pouted. "Ohhh stop you big baby! Come on, get up so we can

practice, cause than after I want to practice my archery, I have to beat Kikyo!" Kagome

said, pumping her fist in the air while her eyes danced wickedly. "Kagome… are you

kidding me?! You've beaten Kikyo in archery since you were 10! And now your 17! And

you're the strongest miko in this area, why do you need to practice more?!" Sesshomaru

said with wide questioning eyes. "Heh, cause she's been practicing… a lot. She's been

training with that weird naraku guy… Weird he may be, but I heard he's good. I must

beat her, cause your right, I've beaten her the last 7 years, im not going to stop now just

cause she's practiced a bit, so if you won't help me ill just ask one of my fan boys. Lets

see, there is kouga, a wolf demon, your brother inuyasha, who is part dog demon, there is

hojo, who is a black belt, bankotsu, who is a fighter, must I say anymore?" Kagome

asked, mentally smirking knowing her sesshomaru was steaming. Yes he could be cold,

but that was only when people were around them, when it was just him and her he was a

big lovable teddy bear. Aha, but since that and his smiles were only for her, that was why

her friends thought she was crazy for dating sesshomaru, even though it has been 3 years

already. "NO!" Sesshomaru barked (*hahaha, barked? Get it…ok ill shut up...* ) "Only I

will train you, not that stupid wolf, not that stupid hanyou, not that stupid human, no one

but me!" Sesshomaru said, or yelled in kagome's opinion. "Uhm… sesshomaru? Im

human" Kagome said with a heated glare. "Yes but a miko, so not a _human_ human, and

also a very strong human… who I love" Sesshomaru said, smiling during saying the last

part. "Tehehe, I love you to fluffy" Kagome said kissing his cheek and squealing when he

stood up and picked her up bridal style. "Do not call me fluffy" Sesshomaru said while

walking out of the dojo and toward his bedroom. "Ok than... _king _fluffy" Kagome said,

laughing when sesshomaru flared his nostrils. When he flared his nostrils it meant he was

annoyed. Which was one of kagome's favorite things to do, annoy him, no not to be a

brat, but cause she thought it was hilarious when he flared his nostrils! "Ohhh you'r in for

it!" Sesshomaru said, throwing her on his bed. "Hahahahaha" Kagome couldn't stop

laughing. Why? Because she first kept imagining sesshomaru flaring his nostrils and

second sesshomaru was tickling her to death! "Give up?" Sesshomaru asked with a

eyebrow raised. Kagome smirked before yelling "NEVER KING FLUFFY!!!"… and the

rest of the night was spent with sesshomaru chasing and tickling kagome.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sooo? Should I make this into a story, or not?


End file.
